A Thousand Promises
by AyumiUK
Summary: Sometimes, a hundred words are enough. Kiss: sweetest betrayal or proof of trust? Gethos Drabbles Collection.
1. Different

~**o0o**~

Different

~**o0o**~

If you ever ask me what I think about you, don't expect an answer, for I haven't found it myself...

If you ever ask me what I think about you, it's so simple I can't comprehend...

-

You're my comrade, my best friend, my enemy.

You're the light upon this darkened path I chose. Gentle,caring, accepting.

-

You're the pale sun of Twilight. Nostalgic, longing, wishing, needed.

You're the bright sun of Dawn. Innocent, hoping, promising, awaited.

-

Ironic, isn't it? We're just like the world you created.

I can't live without you, but I do hope you can live without me...

~**o0o**~


	2. Same

~o0o~

**Same**

~o0o~

If I can't stay by your side, I don't know what to do. I'm lost, scared. I'm alone.

If I can't stay by your side, I'll be your shadow, following you everywhere, for eternity and beyond.

-

We are so alike, yet so different...

Our realities are total opposites.

-

Then again, what's reality?

This is reality. You are reality.

-

Can't we stay in this reality forever?

After so many years, I finally understand, even if just a bit.

-

Can't we remain the same forever?

It's wrong to remain the same.

-

Is it?

Yes... it's unnatural...

-

Then... why don't you stop?

...

~o0o~


	3. Salvation

Sorry for taking so long to update... and thanks for all the reviews. They made me keep on writing.

~**o0o**~

**Salvation**

~**o0o**~

That place... it made me shiver...

That place... it almost made me want to cry...

-

It was filled with despair, pain and death.

It was filled with hope, comfort and life.

-

I thought that despair was the victims'...

I knew that hope was mine.

-

Only to find out... it wasn't.

-

That sorrow was his and only his.

That hope was theirs - it belonged to the Chosen Ones...

-

Pain was all I saw reflecting in his eyes...

Comfort was everything I wanted from those eyes...

-

Death was all he could remember...

But life was all I could see now, with him.

~**o0o**~


	4. Indignation Judgement

Well, this was originally the antepenult chapter, but I couldn't write chapter four... so there's no timeline.

~**o0o**~

**Indignation Judgement**

~**o0o**~

I was fighting him.

-

Indignation... it is truly a fitting name...

Judgement... truly an imposing name...

-

It doesn't seem to end...

I don't want this to end...

-

I have to fight him!

I need to be stronger... for Martel's sake!

-

But I don't want it...

But... does Martel really want that?

-

My spell hits him.

My hesitation is a fatal mistake...

-

I shout his name, despair in my eyes.

I smile at him, regret finally showing through my eyes.

-

I see him slowly disappearing...

I see him cry out in an exquisite mixture of shock and denial...

-

NO!

It's over.

~**o0o**~


	5. Damnation

~**o0o**~

Damnation

~**o0o**~

A red glint on the ground.

A faint voice is calling out.

-

A proof of his existence.

A proof of my decision.

-

Then his image appears in front of me-

Then, I can reach out to him-

-

Our hands meet...

... but I can't feel him.

-

My heart screams in agony.

I finally realize my mistake.

-

"Kill me," he begs.

"Don't go," he pleads.

-

"I- I don't want my soul to be taken by the Crystal," my angel whispers.

"Promise you'll be waiting," the mage says.

-

"Waiting?"

"I'll eventually grow old, you know," he smiled.

-

"Don't worry. I'll wait forever..."

~**o0o**~


	6. Kiss

~**o0o**~

**Kiss**

~**o0o**~

Please tell me it isn't a dream.

Please turn illusion into reality.

-

Our lips meet in a silent agreement,

Our hearts make vows of eternity.

-

Kiss, from the word cyssan: to join lips.

Kiss, from the traditions: representing a mutual trust.

-

In this moment, I forget how to breath...

In this moment, I forget I don't breath...

-

I gasp, my lungs yearning for dear air.

I gasp at the feeling of air invading my body.

-

I'm a little lightheaded and sit beside him.

I'm a little embarassed as I hold him close.

-

Wait... isn't kissing also a sign of betrayal?


End file.
